The present invention relates to gate latches, more particularly to safety magnetic gate latches that are installed on swimming pool gates and the operating means thereof are out of the reach of small children, and even more particularly related to a safety magnetic self-latching gate latch that provides extra safety by not only having the operating means thereof out of the reach of small children but also by configuring the operating means such that, a user has to execute a sequence of simple operational steps in order to release the latch.
A conventional swimming pool gate latch basically comprises a latch assembly preferably fitted to a hinged gate and a magnet assembly fitted to a fence post or in some cases another hinged gate. The magnet assembly usually is elongate in construction and is vertically fitted to the fence post. The magnet assembly comprises a release knob disposed atop thereof wherein, the release knob simply needs to be lifted in order to release or unlatch the gate. The gate latch is further designed to be a safety device as the release knob positioned is at that height that it is out of the reach of small children. However, for a determined child, the placement of release knob may not pose that big of a challenge as the release knob can be arguably easily lifted with the help of an elongate object. This is because, the operation of the release knob, as mentioned earlier, is quite simple.